The Caretaker
The Caretaker, is a being born in and has watched over the Facility in the Great Subsidence since its making, for over 5,000 years. Makes its appearance in Twin-Shadowed Knight. Appearance It is a formless being, whose true form never really graces the story. It appears in a body synthesized by his reanimating of dead bodies down in the facility. It is described as a shadowy creature over 10 feet tall. Armor in a leaden hue encased his body, while his entire head was covered by a helm with three vertical slits. In his right hand he held a spear at least 15 feet long, and on his hip he wore a longsword. Biography At first he doesn't make his appearance known. He attacks the group Kuentz lead into the facility that survived the first wave of assault by the Tree that takes Human Form. One by one he seemed to attack with out them knowing where the attacks came from until only Kuentz is left. Appearing in front of him as Kuentz was searching for them after he split off from them to cover more ground in researching the makeup of the facility. Informing him that he is the Caretaker, and he had been doing so for since before he was born, he then says he will be joining his friends implying that he had ended their lives personally. The battle between the pair begins with Kuentz surprising him with his super speed as anyone would not expect a human to possess faster than sound agility. The Caretaker becomes wise to this turning the tables on him when he reveals that the form he is attacking now isn't his true form and that he has control over all the body parts he has collected of his friends. He reanimates their body parts which of course throws Kuentz for a loop to have to cut into the very comrades he has known his whole life he came in the facility with. On the edge of defeat the battle is interrupted when the trio of D, D, and Mia Simon arrive. Mia now acting as D's employer asks him to protect him, which would imply extending their current contract to that affect. D asks his brother to call off the attack, but he says he can't. While he has gained control over many aspects of the facility as it has come on line, as it stands now this part of the facility is not under his control. In this part of the facility there are many beings that do not recognize his authority and would see him as an enemy. He then takes his leave and reminds him of the contract they have of if anyone of Kuentz group who survived is allowed to safely leave, he is to leave the facility alone and not destroy it. D then takes the field where he bisects the giant caretaker destroying his use of reanimating this particular form. Although this doesn't seem to be the end of the Caretaker as he attacks the group several times after having seemingly reanimated the group several times until the group leaves the facility later on. He may have been destroyed when D destroys the Facility at the end of the book. Powers and Abilities The caretaker is a formless being whose true form is unknown. It may be tied to the Facility's functioning in order to function it self. It doesn't seem to have the ability to leave the facility or function outside of it although it doesn't seem to be able to be destroyed unless the facility is destroyed. It may not have been able to use its true, or complete power until the facility was completely reconstructed which did not happen in the story. He also seems to be able to sense and see with out a body. So where ever his true from is seems to be able to see/sense everything going on with in the facility not dependent on the reanimated body parts. Reanimation-- It has the ability to reanimate and manipulate the bodies of the dead and use them to form into a conglomeration of Zombie minions or to form its own body out of. It may have taken control of the many thousands of zombies that jumped into the hole in the beginning of the book which kicked off the facility starting to become functional.The Caretaker himself doesn't appear to be a zombie though. Death Empowerment- It seems to gain power from and be empowered by what or who ever is killed in the facility. It also seems to have gained power from the thousands of zombies that jumped into the hole in the beginning of the story. Equipment It seems to use any weapons and equipment left when the intruders are killed. Dragon Helm- The helmet Kuentz Bastard Sword cuts through. Its described as having a dragon like shape worn by the Caretaker. Great Spear- The Caretaker also has a spear that is at least 15 feet long it uses as its main weapon. Its unknown whether its a spear made by the Sacred Ancestor or a random spear from the many thousands of zombies that jumped into the hole in the beginning. Longsword Flamethrower Leaden Hue Armor- durable armor of unknown material. Various other unnamed equipment. Residence Facility in the Great Subsidence Category:Characters Category:Races